Upgraded Original Vampire
Upgraded Original Vampires are more powerful than an Original Vampire. History It is currently unknown how Upgraded Originals were made. Powers and Abilities Upgraded Originals possess roughly the same powers befitting an Original vampire, but with a few modifications due to the nature of the spell that created them as well as the introduction of werewolf venom. * Super Strength: They are considerably stronger than any supernatural species seen thus far. * Super Speed: They are also considerably much faster than most supernatural species seen thus far. * Super Agility: They possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than any other supernatural species. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: They have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed any other supernatural species. * Super Durability: They can take far more trauma than any other supernatural species. No Original vampire has ever been dismembered, or attempted, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. * Immortality: They are immortal just like any Original Vampire. Unlike their strength and resilience, Upgraded Originals seem to be no more or less eternal than a common Original. It is currently unknown if there is something powerful enough to kill them. * Healing Factor: They able to heal much faster than any other supernatural species, possibly equal to that of Immortals. * Enhanced Emotions: They experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows Upgraded Originals to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Emotional Control: They have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. * Mind Compulsion: They can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. * Sire Bond: Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. * Telepathy: They have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, as they are more powerful than Original vampires, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. ** Dream Manipulation: They can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. ** Illusions: They have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * True Face: Their true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. This is different from the Original Vampire's and non-original vampire's true faces in the sense that Original Vampires and non-original vampire's sclera turn red when the blood forcibly pushes into their eyes while their iris stays the same color, and the red veins under the Upgraded Originals eyes go down further on their face like an Augustine Vampire. Original Vampires and non-original vampires usually only have two sharp fangs on their canine teeth, but they have multiple sharp fangs as well bottom ones, not just the canine fangs. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: They possess a bite that is deadly enough to even kill an Original Vampire and consequently can kill non-original vampires. Weaknesses * Broken Neck: Breaking an Upgraded Originals neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious. * The Cure: If an Upgraded Original takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Upgraded Original to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated beast will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. * Invitation: In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited, only if ownership of the house is changed can they be removed until re-invited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. It was shown that vampires can be pulled out by extreme force making them have to exit, if ownership is changed while inside. * Magic: Upgraded Originals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. A witch with enough magical power at their disposal could harm or even kill them. Magic can also be used to trap an Original through the use of boundary spells, and magic can also be used to desiccate an Original. Thus far, the only way to kill an Upgraded Original in the absence of a White Oak stake is to channel the power of the ancestors who helped make them and reverse the effects of the spell, turning them back into a normal vampire. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Upgraded Original pain and may also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gouging, drowning). Lucien showed resistance to wooden bullets. * Sunlight: Sunlight will burn an Upgraded Original, but cannot kill them. * Wood: A wooden stake through the heart will desiccate an Upgraded Original vampire just like ordinary Originals and the Original vampire will appear as if they were dead, but will revive within a few hours. * White Oak Ash Daggers: A group of enchanted silver daggers dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will neutralize an Original vampire when stabbed through the heart. If the dagger is removed, it must be dipped again in White Oak Ash to re-neutralize the Original vampire. Otherwise, it will have no effect and the Original vampire awakens within a few hours. It is unknown if the Upgraded Original can be daggered. * White Oak Stake: The only weapon on earth that can permanently kill an Original vampire, it comes from an ancient White Oak Tree that existed during the time of the genesis of the Original vampires and was used as the source of their immortality. Known Upgraded Original Vampires * Gabriel Rose Trivia * An Upgraded Original is a species very similar to that of an Enhanced Original Vampire. The difference between the two superior Original Vampire species is that an Upgraded Original has an additional offensive power such as a venomous bite containing a werewolf toxin that can kill even the Original Vampires ** the only real advantage of an Upgraded Original over an Original and the Enhanced version is its venomous bite, with their physical superiority possibly being the result of their initial vampirism. ** Gabriel Rose's blood can cure an Upgraded Original Vampire bite. He is the first Upgraded Original and the first vampire. * Their predatory faces are altered to be opposite of Original Vampires, and non-original vampires. An Upgraded Originals iris' turn bright red instead of their sclera becoming blood red, they have their blood red veins extend further down their face like Augustine Vampires, and they possess multiple sharp fangs, not just two sharp canine teeth. * Upgraded Originals are the first creature who can kill Original Vampires without a physical weapon like the White Oak Stake, or magic as a weapon. * currently it is unknown how you can defeat an upgraded original. Upgraded Original Vampire could be truly immortal. ** They can be defeated by The Cure, turning them back into human. * It is unknown whether they may sire a bloodline of vampires with a venomous bite while retaining the same speed and strength as "normal" vampires. Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires